Wrong Side of the Moon
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Man in the Moon never messes up… right? Let me introduce you to his mistake. The Guardian of Death. (Inspired by Wrong Side Of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch.)
1. Prologue

**Wrong Side of the Moon**

* * *

 **Summary:** Man in the Moon never messes up… right? Let me introduce you to his mistake. The Guardian of Death.

 **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies and The Rise of the Guardians (movie). If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters from the movie, they belong to Williams Joyce. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Inspired by** Wrong Side Of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch _**(music)**_

 **Beta:** none

 **Fandoms:** Rise of the Guardians (2012); Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling

 **Relationship:** Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood)/Harry Potter

 **Characters:** Harry Potter; Nightmares (Rise Of The Guardians); Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood); Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood); Nicholas St. North; E. Aster Bunnymund; Sandy; Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon

 **Additional Tags:** Slash; Canonical Character Death; Implied/Referenced Character Death; Lots and Lots of Death; Afghanistan war; 17-Year-Old Harry; Bottom Harry; Top Pitch; Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon Being an Asshole

 **N** **er** **words in this chapter:** 1,061

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Saturday, 2 May 1998

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry closed his eyes. Up in the sky the moon was barely visible. It was still just a first quarter after all. The best time to fight a Werewolf since the New Moon had just been a week prior. They'd be too weak… yet, still quite powerful.

Harry sighed as he heard Voldemort taunt him. Harry didn't want to fight. That was the last thing on his mind. He opened his eyes at feeling the moon and looked up towards the sky at the moonlight that managed to get to him through the Forbidden Forest.

" _Avada Kedavra_ _._ "

 **–WSM–**

 ** _PB's POV_**

Pitch woke up from his slumber confused. Pain. So much pain. He hadn't felt this much pain since the Dark Ages. He transported to Northwest Scotland. He hid in the shadows and looked up towards the sky to find that the moon was hidden by clouds. He approached the corpses of people in the castle. A teenager was in the middle of them all, kneeling on the floor and holding his head as he cried. Pitch made a move to touch him and the young lad hurried to his feed and out of his hold.

"No… no…"

Pitch sighed. A new-born.

"I can see you."

The boy's eyes grew, looking back.

"You're the first one. What's…?"

"You died." Pitch put in and started walking around. He looked at the dead bodies. Looked like Green Eyes had been in the middle of a war when he was turned… "From this people looks…"

"I killed them." Pitch frowned and looked at the lad. "One passed right through me, then another when he tried to check on the first and another and another… when I understood that it really was me… I was surrounded and then… I shrieked in pain…" the teenager pointed around. "Everyone in the whole castle died."

The power of death… Pitch looked up at the Moon still hidden by the clouds. Was this your plan, old Friend? Death and Destruction?

"Welcome to the world of the neglected, Lad." Pitch bowed to the boy with a lot of twirl. "My name's Pitch Black. You may know me as Bogeyman."

"You're joking, right?"

"You are alive after dying and just killed an entire castle with your shriek like a banshee and you question if I'm the Bogeyman?" Pitch asked amused.

"But… Bogeyman isn't real…"

"And banshees are?"

The teenager shrugged.

"Magic is… I'm… was… a Wizard."

"Have you ever believed in Santa Claus?" a shook. "Easter Bunny?" a confused shook. "Toothfairy?" a roll of eyes and a pointed look. "Not even Sandman?"

"They don't exist!"

This was too good. Pitch couldn't help it and laughed.

"Oh, my Boy. How much you were neglected."

Pitch approached the teenager, who immediately tensed in fear of being touched. Pitch would've have to teach him how to learn to control himself, but for now…

"No… don't…" the boy's eyes grew as Pitch didn't just fall down dead. He looked at Pitch with increased found wonder. "Wha…?"

"We're immortal beings." Pitch explained. "Now, your name."

The lad blushed deep red.

"Harry Potter… sir." The teenager even bowed his head.

Pitch nodded and stepped back into the darkness as the moon finally reappeared. The moon was 7 days young. So that was why. It was weak… not at full power… and with the war… the lad would've be moved before the night ended. A stick in a white skinned man's hand started shining. Harry looked at it for a long time, before he approached and picked it up. Just as he picked it a stone come flying from the forest as well as a cloak… a robe actually. The two objects surrounded him and then, finally the robe fell over his back as the stone appeared on his neck, hanging by a necklace. The boy looked at his stick and then pointed it towards the sky.

" _Accio_!" he closed his eyes and waited.

Pitch stayed in the shadows as Manny worked. Harry was still in transformation. He couldn't hurry the Man in the Moon up… principally so afar from the full moon. It was best to let Manny not know that Harry had made contact yet. A flying broom appeared and stopped by Harry's side. Harry opened his eyes and looked at it. With a sigh, the teenager grabbed it. Just as he did the moon light befell on the broom that started trashing.

Harry's skin started going whiter and his features started becoming more marked. He looked like he was becoming even more skeleton… until, finally, the teenager glared up towards the moon, mid-transformation. He jumped up to his broom and flew into the darkness. Into Pitch's waiting arms. Pitch smirked and transported with the new-born through the shadows to the Burgess. Pitch looked at Harry's green eyes, only to find it even more accentuated than ever. Yet his skeleton-like look started subsiding until his dace was back towards 'normal'.

"What was Moon trying to do to me?"

"Complete your transformation into a creature of Death and Destruction."

Harry's eyes grew and he shook in anger and pain. Pitch let him. His shadows and Fearlings feeding off the boy as he fell on his knees and cried. Cried and cried until he had no more tears. Until his throat went raw with the amount of screaming.

Pitch wondered what had been Manny's real intention with the boy. Could the Man in the Moon really had wanted to turn him into a creature of death? That was just too evil and nothing alike what Pitch pictured him capable…

"Pitch…" Harry rasped out through a raw sore throat. Pitch hummed as the green eyes looked back through dark bangs. "I need to make Moon pay. Take back from it what it took from me."

If Harry was human he'd be coughing blood with the way he kept overusing his throat. He was used to pain, that much was obvious.

"Man in the Moon has four Guardians on Earth. Four Guardians that he cares about." Harry listened to Pitch's words like a sponge. "The way to get to him is through them."

"So be it."

Anger… so much anger in Harry's shadow. A whole month of screaming and crying until the lad could barely move… oh, the Guardians would not know what hit them!

 **(TBC)**

* * *

I wasn't planning on posting it yet… but the date… I couldn't stop myself

Next chapter: **Banshee**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter I –Banshee–(re-update)

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 1,965

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–Banshee–**

2008

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry left the Burgess only during the day. He hated moon time. Manny always tried to finish whatever it had started. Harry didn't want it. He jumped unto his Firebolt and flew out. Pitch let him do whatever he wanted. He was free to go and come as he pleased. Besides, the man was the Bogeyman, he always followed Harry through his shadow with one of his Shadowmen to check on him. It felt good to be able to fly.

Harry frowned at feeling a pull and followed it to a small town and to some playing children. It looked like it was winter. The youngest, a girl, hadn't brought enough clothes with her. He looked at her sadly as she coughed. Harry knew what was happening. She'd grew worse and worse. He was always called before children for a… 'merciful' death. He hated it.

"Why me?" he shouted to the sky. But Manny was on the other side of the Earth at the moment. Harry landed, tears on his eyes and approached the girl. His hands started becoming more skeletal-like. When he was finally in front of the girl, he was like a mini version of Voldemort with Avada Kedavra eyes. "I'm sorry."

Tears run Harry's face freely as he touched the poor girl, who fell into the sleep of death. Her friend… probably her brother, shouted and screamed and tried to wake her.

"Why'd you do that?"

Harry jumped and turned towards a white-haired teen by the side, hanging from a crooked staff and looking back, puzzled.

"She was already dead."

"How so?"

"My… power of sorts… is to sense children's painful deaths. I could've let her live. She'd go home with a bronchitis. She'd end in a coma, coughing blood… in the end of a week she'd be dead."

The teen's eyes grew as one of the adults passed through him with the girl on his arms, hurrying to the car in home to arrive the hospital… it was already too late.

"I make snow." The teen put in. "I… I killed her then. Not you."

Harry smiled thankfully.

"What your name?"

"Jack Frost. Yours?"

"Harry Banshee." Harry replied. "See you around, Jack."

Harry turned his broom around, only to feel the wind and then Jack was flying at his side.

"Ever been in Santoff Claussen?" Harry shook his head. "Want to snick in with me?"

Santoff Claussen… the house of one of the Guardians… Pitch wouldn't approve… at all!

"I don't know…"

"Come on… messing with Yetis, sneaking behind the Elves, messing with the presents… it'll be fun!"

Harry smiled against his better judgement.

"Messing with Christmas, you say?"

The smile he got could lit even Pitch's cold heart.

"Santa won't even know what hit him."

Harry laughed as the two stormed into the North Pole.

 **–WSM–**

 ** _PB's POV_**

Pitch touched the dark sand, trying to morph it to his will. It was a hard-working job. But one with Harry's fear that was much closer than ever. Harry's fear for any more children that would need his help in death.

A Shadowmen showed and Pitch looked at it. Harry had found the Winter Spirit and was heading towards the North Pole?

"Make certain Harry isn't caught." He warned the shadows, which disappeared.

Honestly, that boy. He was 17, not yet 18. Was mature in a lot of ways… but still a child in spirit.

Pitch smirked as he returned to his work. Who knew? Maybe Jack Frost would be swayed into his ranks as well?

 **–WSM–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry pulled his cloak around his chest and over his head, successfully hiding him from other immortal creatures. He entered the workshop and looked around. So many presents… so many…

Harry turned as he felt with his magic a huge man leave an office.

"Vhat'z thiz commotion?" he shouted.

A Yeti started talking with him in his own language and the man looked like he understood. Harry silently passed through him and into the office. He started looking around. Where was the list? Santa's list… where was it? Whe…

Harry frowned and hid against the wall as Santa re-entered, shaking his head with a sigh. Finally, the man looked at his arms and Harry noticed tattoos on the forearms. Then his eyes grew. Good on one arm and Naughty on the other. Jack's name on Naughty list winning even more ink. As if cementing it's location. How the hell would've Harry find his own name in those intrigued tattoos that he couldn't exactly see?

A door opened and a Yeti entered, speaking.

"Carla died? Vhy?" the Yeti replied in his language. Santa sighed and nodded. The door was closed and Santa opened on of the file cabinets and took one folder from the inside. "Oh, my dear, vhat haz Banzhee done to you?"

Harry's eyes filled with disgust as the man took it to another cabinet. Harry picked inside only to notice that it was bigger on the inside… so, his name had to be there? Harry's eyes grew as he saw the name Harry James Potter appear in a folder before Santa close the cabinet. Harry looked at the inscription. _Non-believers/Deceased_

Harry turned and returned towards the workshop. He grabbed his wand. Jack had asked for a mess, right? Harry would give him a mess!

 **–WSM–**

Jack laughed for hours as the two ran as far away from the North Pole as possible.

"Oh, what I'd give to have seen Santa's face…"

Harry snickered. Jack had that smile and laugh that was contagious. His smile made you smile. His laugh made you laugh. Even he, a being of death, couldn't resist.

"He reinforced your name of the Naughty list." Harry put in, what only made Jack laugh more.

"I'm 300-year-old he never gave me a gift. It won't be now."

Harry froze and turned towards the other. Yet, the other believed and Harry was in the non-believers cabinet…

"Hey… did I say anything wrong?" Harry shook his head. "You're back towards your dead look."

Harry frowned and looked down at his skeleton-like hands and then up to the sky and glared at the moon.

"Never got a gift in 300 years, right?" he asked the American immortal.

"Yeah."

"Let me remedy that." Harry flew towards the nearest town with Jack and entered one shop. "Excuse me, do you mind if I take this? No? Oh, thank you so much."

Jack snorted as Harry spoke with the cashier. That is until his eyes grew and he accepted the sweater from Harry.

"I…"

"Sorry, it isn't wrapped."

Jack jumped into Harry's arms and hugged him tight. Harry's eyes grew. Only Pitch ever touched him in a decade…

"It's perfect."

Jack hurried to put the sweater on, only for him to go look in the mirror admiring his new hoodie. A woman went to look at herself behind him.

"Yes, that's the one." She nodded to herself.

Jack grinned at Harry, who snorted back.

"Looks like we got a winner."

They left the shop together and before Manny could touch Harry, a snow umbrella suddenly was over him. He looked at it and then at Jack, who didn't ask questions. Jack grinned back.

"Where to?"

"Burgess." Harry replied.

Jack looked back, surprised.

"Why?"

"I have an entrance to my home there."

"We're neighbours?"

Harry let Jack take them towards his lake, before he walked on foot and in the shadows of the trees towards Pitch Lair's entrance. Although… the bed was illuminated by the moon. Harry glared at the sky. Only for shadows to start to leave the hole and start to surround the area, until it was dark. Harry smiled and run into the shadows and into the arms of Pitch.

"Had fun messing around today?"

"Don't I always?" Harry argued, letting Pitch guide him into the hole under the bed.

"Not usually with a friend… and in the North Pole."

Harry sighed.

"Santa ill spoke of me." Pitch looked back as they walked into the kitchen in the Lair. "Banshee."

"The girl?"

Harry nodded, putting his hands in his robe pockets as he entered the old Italian-type kitchen.

"I found my name in the _Non-believers/Deceased_ list."

"You never believed until I told you and showed you." Pitch retorted and released Harry, letting him work.

"I know, but… I'm here now, aren't I? Why am I still in the non-believers? Is it because I'm immortal? Jack's immortal. Is it because I'm 17? I know Jack's what… 14? He isn't that much younger than me."

"It's because your belief cements on hate and not what they need. Nicholas St North is Wonder."

"Wonder…" Harry scoffed after trying to picture himself with wonder. "Yep, not me. Not this teen."

Pitch smirked and Harry released the pans and approached the man… the Bogeyman, and kissed him on the lips. He felt the fear he'd felt at Manny's attempt at controlling him earlier to be shift away from his body and into Pitch's. Pitch hummed in appreciation.

"You do have the tastiest of fears, Harry."

"I know. It was what called you like a siren to me, wasn't it?" Harry agreed.

He wasn't mad for it. He knew that had been what called Pitch. He was the Nightmare King after all. Yet Harry wasn't afraid of the older. Pitch had never hurt him and forcefully made him fear. He only took what Harry was willing to give.

"Do you really want to bake or whatever?" Pitch asked.

Harry glanced back at his toys and then up towards the elder. Unlike Harry, Pitch had spent the last centuries in solitude. Complete and utterly solitude. Harry shook his head and let Pitch guide him out and into the man's bedroom. Jack's hug had been the first touch he'd felt since Pitch that didn't end in death. It had been strange.

"AH!"

 **–WSM–**

 ** _PB's POV_**

Pitch smirked as with the right thrust Harry shrieked hard enough for Pitch to feel fear coming from Venice on the above ground over them, as several people died for no apparent reason.

Harry was the most gorgeous lover that he could've ever hope to get.

The teenager was still young, both in body and immortality - a decade was nothing - yet Pitch didn't want the other to feel what he'd felt.

Centuries of loneliness was one of the worst punishment ever.

"Pitch!"

"I'm here. Don't worry, Harry. The Nightmare King is here."

Pitch smirked as Harry succumbed into his touches.

The Guardians had no idea what awaited them and as much as they'd try… they wouldn't turn Harry against him. After all…

"I love you."

Pitch smiled and it was a true smile.

He had Harry's heart.

"I love you too, Harry." He promised into the younger man's ear as he thrusted into him.

He'd like to pretend that it was all to have Harry eating from his hand, but it wasn't. Harry had won his heart. All he had to do was believe in Pitch and he had won Pitch stronger than anything else he could've done.

Harry wasn't too old… after all, his belief in Pitch was what made his fear so tasteful for Pitch.

What made him so undeniably Pitch's…

"Harry… I…"

Harry nodded and didn't take long for Pitch to empty himself inside his younger lover. Harry following not long after at the feeling of being filled. Pitch laid by his side, looking at the ceiling as he recuperated his breath.

"Pitch?" Pitch hummed still out of breath. "Want to go again?"

Pitch looked at Harry, who was grinning back. Right… teenagers… worse than bunnies on heat!

"Let me recuperate my breath first, Brat!" He argued, which made Harry laugh and Pitch to roll his eyes fondly.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

there has been a glitch in FanFiction updating new chapters thingy... fingers crossed, let's hope this works this time around


	3. Chapter II –Siblings–

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 1,930

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **–Siblings–**

Wednesday, 4 April 2012

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry watched as Pitch's nightmares were finally ready. As he finally had enough fear. Pitch pecked him on the lip before leaving to go pick on Santa.

Harry picked his broom and left through Burgess's exit. He immediately had to side pass the snowball that Jack threw at him.

"Took you long enough!"

"Was doing adult stuff!" Harry mock-glared back.

"Yuck!" Jack retorted and pretended to hide his ears.

Jack was bodily 14-year-old, yes… but he wasn't a child. He knew what Harry implied. After all… if he spent several lifetimes peeking in on windows he had to have seen 'adult stuff' without realizing what it was at first. 14-year-old was a terrible age to be stuck at.

"Where to?"

"I hear Egypt is great for a snowstorm this time of the year."

Harry grinned and jumped into his broom and flew away at all velocity.

 **–WSM–**

Thursday, 5 April 2012

Harry held his snow umbrella as he watched Sandman arrive and play around with Jack, while bringing the children dreams. Finally, the golden man stopped before Harry. He looked confused and his sand started forming pictures. An umbrella, moon and a picture that Harry supposed was him. Harry lowered the snow-umbrella and let the moon touch him, immediately his body started shaping. Sandman's eyes grew before he nodded sadly and Harry re-put the umbrella over him.

"Man in the Moon gave him a terrible gift." Jack put in, landing by their side on the heels of his foot as if gravitation didn't exist.

"He made me kill my family with a touch and with a shriek. I woke up from death and everyone who touched me died."

Sandy's face grew sombre and he approached in his sand cloud, before he let his hand touch Harry's face. Jack frowned at Harry as Sandman moved away and Harry opened a handbag, letting some sand fall unto it. The boy didn't comment on it, but he looked a mix between confused and disapprove. Harry sent him an _I'm sorry_ and _I have to_ look.

"Your lover?" Jack asked, approaching and sitting by his side as Sandy disappeared to the next town.

"Man in the Moon has four protégés." Harry argued.

Jack frowned and then looked out into where Sandy disappeared to. He looked back at Harry, wide-eyed.

"You mean…"

"They gave up on me when I was just a toddler."

"Even so…"

"Jack… you may be a spirit of happiness and fun… I was awoken in a battle field. When I was your physical age I'd already been forced to kill people. Life is cruel. Happiness and games help, yes… but there's also fear and Man in the Moon refuses to admit that."

"Like Afghanistan?"

"So many lights there that go out every day and what do the Guardians do? Put them in the non-believers cabinet and don't even think twice about them again. Me and Pitch are the ones who have to deal with the side-effects. With their pain and suffering. Don't get me wrong: fun and games is good to them, but do the Guardians think of that? Do any of them besides Sandy ever look at _'you'_ twice?"

Jack sighed and looked up towards the sky as the moonbeams touched his skin.

 **–WSM–**

 ** _PB's POV_**

Pitch touched the dreamsand of the young girl, before looking up towards the nightmare. He frowned at hearing Harry and went out and into the shadows, only to reappear in an alley. Harry was explaining Jack about death. Pitch smirked, maybe they'd have a third on their rank after all.

Pitch looked up towards the Moon.

"My nightmares are ready, what about your Guardians?"

 **–WSM–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry felt a pull on his heart and started crying as his body shaped even without the moon.

"Harry?"

"I have to go." Harry agreed. "A believer is calling."

"Want me to…?"

"You don't want to see _'that'_." Harry argued and released the umbrella and jumped unto the broomstick, that flew to him at full velocity and then away into Africa at top speed. "Oh no…"

Harry took a hand to his heart. It had to be those types, right?

Harry glanced up towards the moon until he arrived a lifeboat and there it were 15 children crying and as good as dead.

Nightmares were all over him, but Harry ignored them as he looked at the children, just as the boat stopped working and then went down into the sea. Harry closed his eyes and went down into the water. As quick as he managed he touched the weakest and the ones who gave up. Giving them their peace. It was too many, too much. So much pain, anger, fury…

Harry gasped loud into the ceiling. Only for then his eyes to grow at realizing he was in his and Pitch's bed. He looked around and found Pitch subtracting the pain from Harry with anger obviously in his expressions.

"Pitch…"

"It'll grow worse."

"I know." Harry agreed and Pitch looked back. "Go. You have a job to finish."

Pitch petted Harry's hair and stood, leaving. Harry looked at his skeleton hand and then up towards the ceiling. This was his living hell. Harry forced himself to his feet and went into the Globe room. Harry touched the Globe sadly. This was what the Man in the Moon wanted. Harry looked at Venice, at the small light dot. He looked at himself.

Pitch didn't know, but Harry was unable to _see_ the Guardians… until Pitch made him believe…

 **–WSM–**

Friday, 6 April 2012

Harry accepted the jacket from the shadows as he kept studying the Globe. Lights were disappearing. Flickering.

"It's working." Pitch claimed happily.

Harry glanced back to see his lover had some flicks of ice on his hair.

"Jack?"

"Manny claimed him as the new Guardian."

Harry's eyes grew. No… not Jack… Jack… he…

"Pitch…"

"Go." Pitch agreed.

Harry forced himself on his broom and flew out the cave. He had to find him. He had to stop Jack!

 **–WSM–**

Harry froze at finally finding Jack in Jimmy Bennet's room. He stormed inside and run towards his friend.

"Hey, that bad?"

Harry frowned and realized his body was still skeleton. He kneeled and hid his face in the other's chest, who hugged him tight.

 **–WSM–**

 ** _JF's POV_**

Jack sent the Guardians an _I'm sorry_ look, before he held Harry close. Harry was in first place. His friend would've always be in first place.

"Jack? That is the…?"

"The Banshee." Jack agreed at Tooth's question.

Harry frowned, looking back, before his eyes grew and he stormed into his feet. Even in his skeleton face he won a rose colour in embarrassment.

"The Guardians are here?" the teenager looked around his eyes fell on Sandy who waved. "Hi, Sandman."

"So is Santa, Bunny and Tooth." Jack agreed.

 **–WSM–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry frowned and concentrated his magic. He shouldn't have let his guard down… he saw their figures through his magic. Bunny was huge…

"Bunny? More like a kangaroo!" Harry argued, which made Jack laugh.

"You told him to say that, haven't you Mate?" Bunny snarled.

Harry saw him ready to pick a fight with Jack and immediately picked his wand and faced the Bunny.

"I may only see your features through magic, 'Mate', but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to pick on my brother!"

"Magic… you can't zee uz?"

Harry frowned, forcing himself to listen the words. It was like hearing something through cotton on your ears. He turned towards the huge Russian man.

"I'm 17-year-old. Old enough not to believe in you. But young enough that I need to believe in you so the immortal magic allows me to see you."

"Vhy not believe in uz?"

Harry sneered and just as he was about to explain, he frowned and tensed.

"Jack! Hide me!"

Jack pulled Harry behind himself as Jimmy woke up. Sandy put the boy and dog to sleep, before the Guardians turned on Harry.

"Get out of here before you kill anyone!"

Harry glared at the direction of Bunny. He approached Sandy and picked his sand, before throwing it at the rabbit direction. Harry stopped feeling him, but he felt the earthquake as he fell.

"Jack…"

"Yes?"

"You know exactly who my lover is."

"I know." Jack agreed as Harry threw sand into Santa and Tooth. "But… the children…"

Harry looked back.

"They already failed the children."

A nightmare showed up on the window. The three looked at it and then Jack looked at Harry.

"Pitch has my teeth."

Harry sneered and followed the two after the Nightmare, but didn't help or stop them. Teeth? Tooth fairy had gone to Jack but had never went to Harry?

"Jack, you're hurting your family." Pitch commented by the side.

"Stop this and I don't have to!" Jack shouted back as Pitch dissolved into his shadows. Jack turned to find him, only for Pitch to appear by Harry's side and make a cloud over him. "Harry… get out of the Moon!"

"Harry killed 50 people stuck in a 15 people boat earlier. Instead of resting, he ran off to you. Because Man in the Moon is turning you against him."

"No… Harry…" Jack let the wind take him towards Harry. Into the shadows.

"Pitch?" Harry called as his lover found himself face-to-face with the only Guardian Harry could see. Pitch hummed, mid-fighting. "Where did you store the teeth?"

"I'm a little busy…"

"Pitch!"

"At home!"

Harry turned around and Jack glanced back, uncertain, before making an umbrella and following Harry. They went inside the bed and the hole. Harry bypassed the empty cages hanging from the ceiling and went directly to the golden cages on the floor.

"Accio." A box went to his hand and he could see a brunet Jack on the picture. He turned and gave it to Jack, who took it uncertain while looking up towards the cages hanging from the ceiling. "Your teeth. Now the Guardians can't use that against you."

"Harry…"

"Go save Sandman." Harry turned and went to his bedroom.

Harry heard Jack leave and threw himself into his pillows. As he hugged them to his chest, he realized the black flower under the pillow. No quarter or even one penny. He took the flower that Pitch had darkened and smiled, setting it on a glass on the bedside table.

"You set Jack on me?"

"I like Sandman." Harry agreed.

"He never gave you dreams." Pitch retorted angrily as he entered the bedroom, only to stop at seeing Harry laying on his side, looking at the flower. "Harry…"

"17-year-old. Too old to believe in the Guardians. Yet, I was taught to believe in Bogeyman by my kind. We called it Boggart." Harry looked at the Nightmare King. "I saw you that day because I was the teen who believed in you. That's where your fear came from. Not my fear from you. But my fear."

"Harry…" Pitch warned in anger.

"The Bogeyman put a shadow flower under my pillow. You took my tooth and put a flower. Not the tooth fairy."

Pitch took a warning step inside the room.

"Now's not the time, Harry."

Harry smiled at the older man.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still mourning for Sandman. But this…" Harry signalled the flower, "is why I love you so much."

Pitch flailed in his entering the room. Then he took the rest of the way, pulled Harry's face up and kissed him. Pitch's anger for Harry sticking Jack on him suddenly forgotten.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

there has been a glitch in FanFiction updating new chapters thingy...don't forget to read the last chapter

Next chapter: **The Believer**

~Isys


	4. Chapter III –The Believer–

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,143

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **–The Believer–**

Saturday, 7 April 2012

 ** _JF's POV_**

"He called you brother."

Jack looked up from the window towards North by his side.

"Harry… Banshee was turned before the new century." North nodded, sitting by his side. "It took some work for him to start seeing me with his eyes… he… this sweater was his gift to me."

"Vhy?"

"Because neither of us ever gets Christmas gifts." Jack replied and leaned against the windowsill, looking outside. "He was here with me on one of the times I tried to barge in… I didn't pass the Yetis, but he has a cloak to go invisible so he entered."

"Couple yearz ago?" Jack nodded, a sad smile showing on his face. "He did that?"

"He does anything I suggest as long as it makes me happy."

"Can you azk for him to ztop hurting zhildren?"

"He's not the one hurting children." Jack argued. "He's forced to do it… by Man in the Moon."

"How so?" Jack looked up at Tooth.

"When children are close to a worst death scenery he feels a pull. It eats at his insides growing more as the child grows weaker… I once made a child weak during a snow day. She was in her PJs out in the road with her brother. He was crying, rivers down his face as he approached the girl. He asked forgiveness over and over again as he touched her."

"Carla?" North asked, making the big two turn towards him.

"Yes." Jack agreed.

"Zo, he really vaz here in my office vhen I found out of her death…" North put a hand on his belly. "Ztill, zhe could've gotten a doctor. Zhe…"

"Sandy understood." Jack argued. "Harry knows the moment he feels their death is imminent exactly how they'll die. And it isn't fun and games. Carla, the girl, would die in a coma in less than a week coughing blood. Because I had put her there, so – technically – I killer her, not Harry."

Tooth hid her mouth with her hands.

"And we've been blaming him for the deaths…"

"He killed his family when he woke up." Jack put in. "Man in the Moon didn't have much time to turn him so he hurried up."

"And created a monster." Bunny snarled.

Jack stood and glared at Bunny.

"You created the monster. You and North and Tooth!"

"I'm not the one who kills people by touch!"

"You left him. Me? I was an immortal at 14, so I understand the neglect. You wouldn't keep coming for a child that would never grow up. But never attend a child since he was a baby?"

Jack stood from the windowsill as the Guardians gaped. He approached the location where they did Sandy's ceremony. Harry had stored Sandy's sand. Could Harry had known that this was in Pitch's plan?

"You call Banshee Harry. Harry what?" Tooth asked.

"Potter. Harry James Potter." Jack replied.

"Where does he live?"

Jack looked down at his teeth that he'd hid in hoodie's pocket and turned around to show it to the others.

"In Pitch's Lair."

"Wha… how…?"

"Harry was found by Pitch when he was awakened. The amount of pain of a believer called Pitch. Of a Pitch's believer."

"That'z vhere Pitch found the fear. From Banzhee…" North put in.

"Who best but someone that has to reap the death and anger from children?" Jack argued. "You call feel their happiness. Harry's forced to feel their worse. He never complains. He plays and laughs with me. He became my friend. He became my brother. And while I don't approve of Pitch's doing… I can't fight Harry."

"Fight Harry?"

"Harry and Pitch are lovers."

Jack looked down at his memory case.

"Then we only have to make Harry see reason. Make him understand that Pitch doesn't love him." Jack looked at Bunny. "We still have hope. Tomorrow is Easter day."

 **–WSM–**

Jack put Sophie in her bed. He looked down at her sadly, before he pulled her hair out of her eyes.

"Harry'll never get the ability to do that."

Jack jumped and turned to find Pitch against a corner of the room, looking at the child in the bed.

"How… how's him?"

"I finally managed to take enough fear from him to make his skin return to normal." The Nightmare King replied with a sneer. "Have you seen it? your memories?"

Jack shook his head.

"Didn't feel right."

Pitch appeared at his side and grabbed the memory case and, before Jack could force him to return it, the memory was activated. He gasped on his feet when he finally returned. He looked up towards Pitch in fear.

"I'm no Tooth Fairy. I can hardly give you a memory back without it turning painful." The Bogeyman commented, before he turned around to leave.

"Why did _you_ do it?"

"Harry likes you." Pitch's eyes glanced back from the darkness. From the empty shadows. "Yet, Man in the Moon is turning you against him."

"I'm not…"

"Then join me, Jack. What's better than Ice and Dark?"

"I don't want them to fear me."

Pitch showed up before him.

"With a centre of Fun is no wonder." Jack's eyes grew. "Come on, Jack, Harry has known it since he first met you."

 **–WSM–**

Sunday, 8 April 2012

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry looked up puzzled as he woke up to find Jack picking him up.

"Jack?"

"Come on." Harry was dragged out of bed, out the Lair and all the way up, until finally Harry shivered at the cold air of spring. "It's time for some egg hunting."

"Egg hunting? Jack, Pitch has already destroyed them all." Harry argued, as he yawned.

"Come on… it'll be fun."

Harry frowned confused at him, until he found Jack had taken him to his lake. Harry glanced at Jack that had grabbed a basket out of apparently nowhere and put it on Harry's hand. With one made of ice on his hands Jack stood with his back towards Harry.

"So… how many eggs are we speaking about?" Harry asked uncertain.

"Bunny said he hid 10 eggs around my lake, ready?"

"Powers?" Harry wondered.

"No summoning." Jack argued.

"Then no wind."

"Deal."

The two grinned at each other over their shoulders and then run off to look for the eggs. Harry had no idea why he was doing this. Why was Jack doing this? Why wasn't he hurrying about helping his Guardians?

"There you go." Harry picked one and put on the basket.

He run towards the next hiding and next. Finally, he and Jack joined together to look at the number of eggs they had, playfully joking between each other.

"I told you, Mate, nothing like a good old hunt to reconcile the siblings."

Harry frowned, his eyes growing. The basket fell from his hand and he turned. Ten feet away against a tree was a two-foot-tall Bunny.

"Bunny…" Jack called. "He believes in you."

Betrayed appeared in Harry's heart, who turned towards Jack with tears threatening to appear on his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You said so. The children need a little fear. Not too much, but still they need it. There's no hope… without fear of lost."

Harry turned around to leave, only to get himself a bunch of fur. He looked up and found Bunny.

"Calm down, Mate. I know I'm huge… but I don't hurt children…"

"I'm not a child since I was 15-month-old." Harry snarled before he pushed Bunny away. "There's no Easter Bunny! There's no Tooth Fairy… there's no Santa Claus."

Harry turned on the spot and apparated.

 **–WSM–**

 ** _JF's POV_**

Jack stayed quiet, watching the disappeared place of Harry.

"Why did we use our lost eggs that Pitch didn't destroy on the hunt anyway?" Bunny asked. "What's the point of making the Banshee see me?"

"Harry vaz never fully turned." North put in. "Vaz he, Jack?"

Jack shook his head.

"You're saying that he kills children…" Tooth asked, uncertain.

"Is most likely a side-effect. Pitch has to know that Harry didn't receive a full turn. He's taking advantage. He…"

"He isn't." Jack argued. "The amount of pain that Harry accumulates when he touches the children… it leaves him catatonic if done too much. I've seen Pitch take it away. Even to Pitch, who lives in fear, it is too much. Still, he takes it."

"You're speaking as if Pitch cared for the boy, Ankle Biter."

Jack looked up towards North, who understood.

"Just trust me. Harry is the key to bring back hope."

 **–WSM–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry sat in a corner, hugging his legs as Jimmy Bennet spoke to a rabbit plushy. The last light… with him and Pitch won. And Man in the Moon lost. Harry closed his eyes as the boy started losing hope. He couldn't help but wonder. Was this what he wanted? Death and despair?

Harry picked his wand and pointed at the plush, which started moving and playing around. The plush shaped into the big Bunny massive form and then to the Sandman. Just as Harry was trying to picture Santa – magic seeing wasn't actually seeing – to shape the plush, he found the boy's eyes stuck on him.

"You're a magician…"

"Wizard." Harry argued, only to frown. "You can see me?" the boy nodded. "You… you believe in me?"

Another nod and then they heard the sound of Santa's sleigh.

"That's…"

"Santa Claus."

"He's real as well?"

"And Bunny and the Tooth Fairy… and Jack Frost."

The grow of the boy's eyes made Harry fell like he was only doing worse. Pitch was still out there. Pitch…

Harry left through the window to see the Guardians leave the sleigh, weak. They were losing their powers… he had done worse to Jimmy. Now Pitch…

"Harry… you didn't…" a woman in green feathers immediately asked.

Harry closed his eyes, before he looked at Santa as Jimmy followed him on foot.

"No, no… Merlin made me believe in you." the boy argued.

Harry tensed. Merlin…

Harry jumped into his broom and flew into the nightmares. He couldn't have a believer. Not now… not for the next several years. It was too soon. Too early!

Pitch pulled him towards himself and hugged him with one arm, as Harry cried.

 **–WSM–**

 ** _JF's POV_**

Harry made Jimmy believe?

Jack looked at Harry as he joined Pitch, tears obviously all over his face. Jack run towards the sleight. There were two lights on the Globe that North had there.

"Harry believes…" he whispered.

Jack looked up towards his friend and brother as the moon started shinning on him, turning his skin into a skeleton like figure. Pitch didn't hide him this time and Jack heard Jimmy shriek in fear.

Jack finally understood what had been on Harry's plan all along.

Harry had fully intended on letting Pitch win.

"Jack, I'm scared."

Jack froze and turned towards Jimmy, who was looking back. Harry had not only made him believe again… he had made him Believe!

"Hey, hey… it's okay. Let's just have a little game, okay?"

Jack grabbed his staff and looked at Harry, besides Pitch.

"But Merlin is…"

"Merlin just need a good snowball to the middle of his forehead."

Jack heard the Guardians gasp and look at him as Jack made a ball appear and threw at Harry. Harry easily avoided it, only to be stuck by the second. The teenager gasped and looked at the boy by Jack's side.

Jack stayed still as Pitch's eyes grew and turned towards Harry.

Harry was believed and not for his killings.

Harry knew his own centre true heart. And he had hid it from everyone. Pitch and Jack included.

Jack made a second snowball appear.

"Hey! Merlin… your side of the snowball war zone looks a little empty on ammo!" Jimmy shouted.

Jack snickered and grabbed another snowball, throwing at a Nightmare.

 **–WSM–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

"Harry, no!" Pitch warned.

Harry sighed.

"Maybe, Jacky, but your war zone looks a little dead on their feet!" he shouted back and Jack grinned back. It was his famous smile that made you smile… "Hey, Jimmy, want to join the Bogeyman? He might be scary, but he can throw some great snowballs."

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"But of course." Harry agreed.

"What are you doing?" Pitch snarled.

Harry looked up towards the moon and the towards his lover.

"Making you win the war."

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **The Guardian's Failure**

~Isys


	5. Chapter IV –The Guardian's Failure–

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,258

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **–The Guardian's Failure–**

Sunday, 8 April 2012

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Jimmy looked uncertain at Jack, before walking slowly towards Harry and Pitch. His brown eyes looked up at Pitch with a mix between fear and expectation.

"You really can throw a snowball?"

"I'm the Bogeyman; I can throw more than just snowballs." Pitch retorted.

"Are you trying to make me afraid of you?"

"You don't need to be afraid, Jimmy!" Bunny argued.

Jimmy looked at Harry as he threw a snowball at Bunny.

"You should be afraid. If you never know fear, you can never fully grow up."

"Did you believe in the Guardians as you grew up?"

Harry leaned down and sat on the back of his heels to be at the boy's height.

"No. They gave up on me. Even to this day they badmouth me and call me names. But I do believe in Pitch. Even before I was turned into the Spirit of Death." Jimmy made a move to touch him, but Pitch stopped his hand. "If you touch me, you die."

"That's a terrible gift." Jimmy argued.

"I know." Harry agreed with a smile. "What do you think Jimmy Bennet? Do you want a lifetime with no pain and death and only hope and wonder… or do you want to live in a world where you have both?"

"There's never too much fear…" Jimmy put in, before glancing at the Nightmares. "At least as long as we can still hope and dream."

"Dream, hmmm?" Harry commented and picked his coin-pulse, from the inside golden sand started falling down. "Sandman is real." Harry whispered.

"Sandman is real." Jimmy repeated.

Harry smiled at the boy and threw a breath of powder into his eyes, while mixing it with nightmare sand.

"What are you doing, Banshee?" Bunny asked.

Harry looked at him with a glare and let Pitch pull him into the protection of shadows.

"If you believe in the Guardians and the Nightmare King, clap your hands." Harry clapped his hands, be repeating. "If you believe in the Guardians and the Nightmare King, clap your hands." Harry and Jack clapped their hands. "If you believe in the Guardians and the Nightmare King, clap your hands." The Guardians' eyes grew as Jimmy mid-sleep started clapping his hands. "If you believe in the Guardians and the Nightmare King, clap your hands." As Harry clapped the next time, the Guardians started regaining their powers.

Sandman appeared out of Jimmy's eyes and smiled at Harry, who bowed his head back. Dreams and Nightmares started moving and the lights in the sleight Globe started shining.

"Can you hear them? The clapping all over the world?" Harry asked. "Remember that next time you try to erase Pitch from their lives again."

"Vhy do thiz?"

"Why? Because Man in the Moon is wrong. Children need Fear in their life. Not too much – unlike what my lover might think – but some."

"Without that fear, they'll head on unto things that gets them killed." Jack put in.

"How can you have the pover to pervorm thiz?" Santa asked, approaching.

"Pitch was the only immortal who I could see when I turned. Pitch never questioned it… what I never told him was that I had to use my powers to see the signature of the others."

"Harry's the last light." Jack put in. "When we come there was one, but when we arrived there were two lights."

"Jimmy's believe broke." Harry agreed, he looked down at the fallen sleeping body. "I made him believe in Bunnymund… yet it turned against me. He called me Merlin. He just…"

"Saw you." Pitch put in and Harry smiled up at him. "We'll talk about this later, Harry."

"You still love me."

"That won't save you this time around." Harry limited to grin as a shiver went down his back. "I've been pampering you way too much."

"You were the one who taught me that the Guardians are real."

"Pitch **_what_**?" three snarls asked, behind them.

Jack laughed at their surprise and let the wind take him to the shadows. He picked Jimmy up from the floor and looked up at Pitch.

"Transport me into his room?"

"And if I don't?"

"Harry'll put you on the couch." Jack claimed with a mischievous grin.

"I don't need to sleep." Pitch argued.

"I believe Jack meant about our bed activities… our adult plays."

There's a long silence, before the shadows absorbed Jack, who disappeared as he crackled. Harry left Pitch's hold and run towards Tooth Fairy, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the darkness. Pitch took them into his Lair where Harry looked around at the cages.

"Last time I couldn't see them." He whispered, before jumping unto his broom and went to the cages with Tooth, freeing the mini-fairies.

 **–WSM–**

 ** _JF's POV_**

Jack jumped into the entrance towards Pitch's Lair, the tree Guardians following him uncertain and went towards Harry, who was freeing the mini-Toothfairies.

"I was thinking… since I'm practically family and all that…"

"Yes, you can move in, Jack." Harry agreed. "There's enough rooms that Pitch won't have to even see you and can pretend that you aren't here."

Jack snickered at the huffing Pitch by the black Globe. Jack looked at North and Bunny taking the teeth away. Finally, when the last cage was open, Jack stopped before Pitch and offered his hand. Pitch looked the other way.

"The tooth isn't yours, Pitch."

Toothiana stopped on what she was doing and flew to their side. Unwillingly, Pitch let her take the tooth. It was a normal tooth, why wasn't it in a box? Why was Pitch so adamant to keep it?

"That one isn't yours, Tooth Fairy!"

Jack looked at Harry as he flew to them on his broom and landed by their side, taking the tooth and gave it back to Pitch.

"Teeth belong to Tooth, Mate!" Bunny argued. "That child's…"

"It's mine!" Harry snarled at the huge Bunny, who back-stepped. "It wasn't a Tooth Fairy that come for my tooth. It was Pitch! Pitch game me a gift. By all means, the tooth is his!"

Bunny and North looked at Toothiana, who nodded.

"That tooth is Pitch's." she agreed. "Neither I, nor my Teeth Fairies come for Harry's tooth."

Harry grabbed a stone from the floor and it started to change shape, until it was a necklace that he started to mould around the tooth – like Jack saw alligator hunters use. Pitch accepted the necklace and pulled it under his clothes, one of his arm disappeared into the shadows and then it returned with a black flower. The smile that debouched on Harry's face as he took the flower was huge.

"And you complain that you pamper me too much." Harry argued, before running towards a side-door to go store the flower.

Jack followed Harry into the main bedroom. There was already a flower in a bedside table in a glass of water to which Harry joined the second.

"So, now I know which room to avoid the adult-stuff."

"Not just the bedroom, Jack." Pitch argued, still by the Globe. Jack turned towards him, puzzled. "Harry brought a custom with him when he turned into a spirit. Every room was Christianised."

Harry sputtered in embarrassment.

"I'm 17-year-old. I'm at that age where we go like bunnies." Harry argued towards Pitch.

"Not even Bunnymund would be able to keep up with your insatiable thirst."

"You never complained before."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. You just need to remember that I need more than a couple of minutes to get back at it like you do. Not to mention I do all the hard work."

Jack turned his head to the side as North forced his hands on Jack's ears to keep him from listening. All the hard work? What did he meant?

"Do remember that Jack'z ztill a zhild."

Harry scoffed.

"Jack has been looking into windows for centuries. He knows what sex is, Santa."

North looked down at Jack from behind Jack, who looked up and nodded.

"What does _'take all the hard work'_ mean?"

"Means that I tend to lay down and let Pitch move as he pleases."

"Okay, Mate, that's too much info." Jack frowned, not really understanding how that worked. He didn't push it, though - for now - as the Guardians were already traumatized by the conversation already. Sandy appeared, descending from one of the entrances and joined the group. "Bansh… Harry, Sandy is saying that the children are still clapping… even some adults."

Jack snorted as Harry went red as a tomato.

"I've never used magic with the power of believe… I've no idea how to stop it."

"Pover of believe?" North asked.

"Never read Peter Pan?" Harry asked. "There's this huge point of the plot where the children need to clap to believe in Tinkerbell. The power of believe bring her back… remember that scene from the movie, Jack?"

"Yep. That was a great movie. In London, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded back.

"The orphanage house that we made _snow_ inside."

"You two did what?"

"There were bored!" the two teenagers argued at the reprimanding trio. "Besides we gave them a TV and a cassette player! We entertained 40 kids in a whole afternoon and gave the Matron a time of piece."

The three big turned towards Pitch as if hopping for help.

"Don't look at me. I do what Harry wants. And none of the children were hurt or caught a cold. All they did was have fun."

Jack and Harry approached and high-fived. Just before Harry's head bowed forward with a pain on his chest. His hands shaped and when he looked up, his face was back towards the skeleton-like figure. The Nightmares immediately appeared by Harry's side and started overbearing him. Pitch finally stepped out from the Globe into the shadows and reappeared between Harry and the Nightmares. The Nightmare King glared threateningly at the Nightmares, which run out in fear.

"Where, Harry?"

"All over Afghanistan."

"The human war?" Harry nodded, letting Pitch hold him and withhold the pain. "You have to go."

"No…" Harry started to shiver.

Jack saw how the Nightmares grew in size at Harry's fear.

"The pain will only grow worse, Harry!"

"Damned Manny! I bloody hate him with all my bloody heart! By Merlin's Baggy Y-front Pants! This will bloody hurt!"

Harry disappeared with a crack. Jack looked at the Globe and didn't take long for several flickering lights to disappear.

"Hov bad doez it take a ztroll on Harry?"

"It kills him inside. He feels their pain. He feels their true death as if it was his own." Pitch glared directly at North. "And hearing you snarling his name every time he's forced to, doesn't help. Jack?"

Jack nodded and grabbed his staff from where he'd let it fall. When Harry reappeared, Jack flew to his side, forced him on the broom and out the lair.

"Let's go perform some menace!"

 **–WSM–**

 ** _PB's POV_**

Pitch watched Jack pull away his lover, before he glared at the Guardians. He sneered at them.

"You took your teeth. Now leave!"

"Wait a minute…"

The Nightmares appeared by Pitch's side facing the Guardians.

"Harry isn't home. I only have to play nice with him or Jack present. Which, guess what, neither is!"

Bunny tried to speak again, but the other three Guardians showed to have half a brain by stopping him and they left. Pitch looked at the Globe. A world where they coexisted… Harry had prepared this ahead of time!

"What are you doing here?" he snarled at the Nightmares. "Children are always sleeping somewhere in the world!"

Pitch smirked as the Nightmares left. He was believed! He couldn't be too rough on Harry's punishment!

 **–WSM–**

Monday, 9 April 2012

 ** _NSN's POV_**

Nicholas arrived Santoff Claussen and went to his office, he opened the file cabinets of the non-believers and picked the folder of Harry James Potter.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Date of birth: 31 July 1980_

 _Date stopped believing: 31 October 1981_

 _Date of death: 2 May 1998_

Nicholas closed his eyes. 15-month-old. Pitch and Harry were right. They gave up on the children and never looked again twice.

Nicholas sat on his desk and grabbed a quill and ink.

 _Date of start re-believing: 8 April 2012_

Nicholas stood and stored the file in the believers cabinet.

"Banshee's?"

"Yez. He vaz not even a toddler vhen he ztopped believing."

Bunnymund stuttered and Nicholas looked back sadly.

"We have 3 decades worth to compensate him."

"And three zenturiez to compenzate Jack." Nicholas agreed, picking Jack's file and added the date of becoming a Guardian to his file.

Phil entered the office and Nicholas raised one eyebrow.

{Banshee and Frost are destroying the toys.}

Nicholas smiled amused.

"Give them the old toyz that are already broken."

Phil frowned confused and left.

"They're here?" Bunnymund put in questioningly and guessing.

"Jack haz to find zomevay to make Harry forget the pain… vhat better plaze than Zanta'z Vorkzhop?"

"When he leaves and Sandman and Tooth return from work, we're calling Manny. Harry's gift is a curse."

"That it iz, my old Friend."

Nicholas looked at the cabinets and then left to find his workshop turned into a snowball fight. Sandy playing around with the two menace. At seeing him the three stopped and pointed to each other to throw the guilt. Harry still had the skeleton's face. Nicholas lent down and did a huge ball, throwing at Bunnymund that had followed him.

"Snowball fight!" Harry and Jack shouted and then balls started being thrown around from every side.

Nicholas smiled as Harry's skin started to return to it's old features as Sandy left yet again for another falling-asleep children somewhere.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

To who doesn't know: _NSN: Nicholas St North_

The chapter title is symbolizing all the children (Harry and Jack included) that the Guardians ignored even though they needed the Guardians because they didn't believe any longer.

Next chapter: **Manny**

~Isys


	6. Chapter V –Manny–

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,362

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **–Manny–**

Monday, 9 April 2012

 ** _PB's POV_**

Pitch looked up as a snow-globe portal was activated in the Globe room. North entered with a sleeping Harry in his hold. He was back towards 'normal'.

"Az zoon az hiz body completely took out the pain from the zhildren, he fell down."

Pitch nodded and moved towards the bedroom, North followed him. Pitch opened the bed and let Santa Claus put his lover on their bed.

"Normally Jack has to call me to go get him from wherever Harry fell down asleep." Pitch agreed. He touched Harry, but felt no extra fear. "Did my Nightmares…?"

"Jack brought him to the North Pole after you zent off the Nightmarez."

Pitch nodded.

"I'm not surprised. Even my Nightmares know better than to mess with you without me present."

"I'll have a room ready for a next time… I'm going to call Manny in a couple of hourz az zoon az Zandy and Tooth can zpare zome hourz. Vill you join?"

Pitch frowned and followed North out the bedroom, leaving the shadows to protect Harry from the Nightmares.

"Whatever for?"

"Harry. That'z no gift."

"Manny will tell you to let him finish what he started. To completely turn Harry into that skeleton as he've been trying since Harry first awoke."

North looked back in the bedroom direction and then at Pitch.

"If you zhange ideaz, you know vhere to go."

Pitch rolled his eyes and returned to the bedroom as North picked his snow-globe. He approached Harry and leaned at his side. Harry was peaceful now and Pitch knew it would take hours if not days for him to wake up.

"Pitch?"

Pitch stood from the bed and left the bedroom to find Jack.

"What?"

"How… how bad is he?"

"I've seen worse."

Jack's face was solemn, which was a strange look on the Guardian of Fun.

"Okay… that's good to know…"

"Harry knew." Jack frowned and looked back. "That your centre is Fun."

"Oh… he knew that he'd have to fight you in the end."

"And he'll pay for that." Pitch agreed and turned around. "Come. Your room is this way."

Jack gasped and was fast to follow.

"Really?"

"If I refuse for you to move in, Harry will withhold from me. It's not an empty threat. He really will."

"Really? I was joking… I…"

"Harry does care for you. it's not just words." Pitch stopped by a door and opened to show a room. "He's afraid of the children's death and it's so powerful it becomes painful. But it's not his fear he feels. It's the children's fears… his real fear is to lose his family: you and me."

Jack entered the room, uncertain.

"I won't leave."

"Because you're afraid of going back to be a no-one again." Pitch agreed and Jack turned at once to refuse. "Harry feels the death. I feel the fear of everyone." Pitch looked at the Globe, it was almost time for the small window break… "I have to leave. Keep the Nightmares out of the main bedroom."

"I will." Jack agreed.

Pitch went to the cave that lead towards the North Pole. When he arrived North's Globe room, the Russian looked and nodded back, before returning to the location where Manny usually spoke with the Guardians. If Manny said that the solution was moonbeams, he'd…

"Why is Pitch here?" Toothiana asked as she arrived.

"I invited him." North replied. "Harry iz hiz lover, either Manny vill approve or not."

Pitch couldn't hide his smirk when they all looked at him in distrust, he almost - almost - said _'boo'_.

"What does Harry see in you?"

"He 'sees' me." Pitch replied. "He believed in me back when he was still a human."

Pitch looked at the Moon as it started showing from behind the clouds. The Guardians inability to respond was palpable. They're failure was obvious in their shadows and, if not for Harry, he'd take advantage of that right now. Tsar illuminated the round platform and then, to everyone's surprise, a miniature of the Tsar showed on the platform. Pitch left his corner and stepped forward, Tsar turning and looking right back.

"Kozmotis."

"You lost your war." Pitch retorted back.

"The Guardians are still believed in."

"No thanks to them. They _'failed'_."

"Not Jack." Pitch frowned, glaring at the pump man. "Jack was the one who made Harry believe."

Pitch laughed.

"Thousands of years. You still the same fool."

"Jack izn't a Guardian." North argued, making Tsar turn towards the Guardians at last. "He refuzed it. Firzt becauze he refuzed to do your biding and zecond in the name of Harry. Jack izn't a Guardian. He iz Harry'z brother."

"Why is Harry's centre Death, anyway?" Bunnymund asked. "He leaves a trail of destruction wherever he goes and it's even worse than Pitch's, because at least Pitch wants it. Harry isn't given a choice."

"Harry was stopped mid-turn." Tsar turned back at Pitch. "By your shadows."

"Don't put this on me. When I felt his pain he'd already killed 500 people with one single shriek. We're talking a whole school of running away students, Professors, warriors attacking the school and a whole town living besides the castle. Harry refused your light and moved into the shadows of his own will."

"The humans were the ones who woke him before I ever passed the front layer."

"Then you should've wait until after the war!" Pitch huffed: getting all riled up over Tsar of all people… "I do have to thank you, though. Thanks to you I now have believers and am stronger than ever."

Pitch smirked as Tsar's eyebrow twitched. Payback for getting him riled up.

"Harry's Core isn't Death. That is a side effect from not finalizing his transformation."

Pitch scoffed and when he made a move to snarl back, North gave him a look.

"Ve all zav vhat touching the moonbeamz doez to Harry'z zkin."

"Yeah, it ain't pretty, Manny."

Tsar's eyebrow twitched again and he glared at Pitch.

"Don't look at me. This is all on you."

Tsar sneered and disappeared, his form turned into Harry who started to glow with the moonbeams, until - suddenly - instead of the dead look he looked healthier - even younger - than ever. Pitch stepped forward and only North's hand appearing before his chest stopped him from entering the light, good thing too because that would've been a pain.

"So, you wanna turn me into a bloody child?"

They all froze, only to turn - light Harry turning into Tsar again - to see Harry on his broom as he entered the room with Jack. He looked really tired. Like death. Pitch approached Harry at once.

"You should've be asleep."

"Maybe." Harry agreed and didn't fought to be picked up by Pitch. "Is that him? The face of the man who I hate?"

"Yes. Harry, let me present you to Man in the Moon or Tsar Lunar as I once knew him."

"So, this is Tsar Lunar… the man who sent his General out to fight the Darkness and never looked at him ever again…"

Pitch smirked amused at Harry.

"Behave, Sweet Darkness."

Harry mock-glared for Pitch's nickname being used out in the open. Still, Harry made no attempt to refuse it.

"I'm a teenager, behaving isn't in our nature… right, Jack?"

"Sweet Darkness?" Jack retorted, only for Harry to glare back. "Right. We're teenagers, Pitch!"

"Jack will never shut up with that terrible nickname you have for me now." Harry whispered into Pitch's ear, before he forced himself on his broom, sitting sideways like a fairy-tale Witch. He flew towards the light and faced Tsar. "Why do you wanna turn me into a bloody child?"

"Your centre is Believe."

Pitch tensed and Harry lost control. Before he could fall – or Pitch run towards him – Bunnymund was grabbing him up and the Yetis pulling a chair to sit him on.

"Believe?" Harry snapped - almost shrieking.

"It was your believe that made the whole world believe."

Pitch glanced at Harry as he just stared at he Man in the Moon. Finally the 17-year-old-body spirit turned towards Pitch.

"I take it back. I wanna go home."

"Harry…" Tsar tried to step forward, but he couldn't leave the platform.

Harry turned so fast towards Tsar that if he was human he'd break his neck. His skin was back into a skeleton.

"I never believed in anyone. I didn't believe in magic until it was forced on me. I didn't believe that I was good enough to be a student until I was actually sorted into a house. I never believed I was good enough to have friends… I only believe in what I can see and touch. Even when I knew the Guardians were there I still couldn't see them. If Believe is my centre, then I'll keep Death. I'm saving these children from something worse. I'm doing some _good_. Not to mention… it won't look like a child is dating an old man. By Dementor's Kiss, I'd look like a 13-year-old all over again! I'm finally 5'9'', I won't give that up for the lack of pain! I'm used to pain. I was attacked left and right. I was tortured… by Merlin's beard, I gave me own life so my fellow comrades could live and what did you give me? You made me kill them! My friends. My siblings. My classmates. My colleagues in war… my enemies… everyone."

Pitch touched Harry's shoulder and immediately his own skin turned black as the hand absorbed the fear of the reminder. Of being alone and killing everyone he held dear.

Pitch's hand was grabbed and forced out of Harry by Bunnymund, while North picked his Young Lover. Pitch gasped in pain. That had been too much too soon…

 **–WSM–**

 ** _NSN's POV_**

"North…" Bunny started.

"Vhen I return, Bunny." Nicholas argued. "Jack, grab hiz broom." He picked a snowball. "Pitch'z Lair." He threw it and entered the Lair.

Jack was fast to follow him and leaned against the door as the old man leant down the young man on the bed. He may be a teenager but he was too mature. Nicholas picked the bag on the bedside table, besides a couple of black roses in a glass. Nicholas smiled at them. Pitch was not as self-centred as Nicholas first believed. The fact he was ready to allow Harry to bring the Guardians back without argument was only a side of how much he loved and cared for Harry. He taking all of Harry's pain in the Pole without thinking twice was another. The flowers themselves showed how much he cared for his Young Lover.

Nicholas took some leftover golden sand from Sandman - that Harry had used to bring the golden Guardian of Dreams back to life - and let it fall on Harry's eyes. A picture of Harry playing with Pitch and Jack immediately showed up. Nicholas looked away at hearing Jack attacking something – he looked and found Jack had iced a Nightmare.

"They are called by Harry's fears." The Winter Spirit explained with a shrug. "Pitch told me to keep them at bay."

"Then I'll have to leave you here, Jack."

Jack nodded and Nicholas left, looking once again towards the sleeping male where dream-Jack was making a snow fight and dream-Harry was throwing a snowball at dream-Pitch's face. Nicholas re-entered a snowball portal. Manny had left, his ears probably tingling with Harry's high voice to when he started scolding him. Whenever the Death Spirit started getting mad, he lost control over his high voice.

"Pitch's in the infirmary. Even he can't absorb that much fear and don't have persecutions… North, he's been doing it for a decade and half."

Nicholas nodded at Toothiana and followed her towards the infirmary. Pitch was with a scowl under Bunny's watchful look.

"Harry haz too much fear. Even for you."

Pitch scoffed.

"Blame Him. Actually… blame yourselves. A child with no wonder or hope or memories or dreams… a child of nightmares."

"We already got it that we failed and we failed big, Mate, no need to keep on throwing it to our faces."

"Don't I?"

Nicholas stepped in between them to stop the argument. Bunny could keep it up for hours and Pitch wasn't in the health for it right now.

"Enough you two."

"Pitch… will Manny stop turning Harry now that he refused?"

Pitch, still glaring at Bunny, scoffed at Toothiana's question.

"Tsar will do it anyway."

"Against his will?" Tooth asked wide-eyed.

"If Harry doesn't agree now, he'll see _'reason'_ once he's into his rightful-form." Pitch said and the Guardians shivered at how much he sounded like Manny. "What Tsar doesn't see is that Harry already is half-Death and half-Believe. It was his believe that gave me the power to go after you. It was Jack making him believe in Bunny that gave you the overhand."

"And Harry knows." Tooth whispered. "He had to know his true centre."

"Jack also knows." Pitch agreed and grunted as he moved on the bed, the shadows absorbing his blackness. It showed how much it was, since his body was still pitch black… no pun intended. "That's why Jack made him believe."

"What does that mean?" Bunny demanded.

Nicholas sighed and sat on the bed that was facing Pitch's.

"Harry intended on completely letting uz loze our poverz. Probably for a couple of decadez – to teazh Manny a lezon – and then bring back the believe."

The other two turned towards Pitch, surprised.

"Did you know about this?" Tooth asked.

"I don't and Harry will hear about it once the side-effect of the last death is gone… he's too weak for a spanking."

Sandy showed up, a couple of Nightmares with him. The Nightmares run towards Pitch and started absorbing the pain. The small man spoke with Bunny who nodded.

"Sandy said that they felt the pull of fear and since they don't obey him but Pitch he came for Pitch to understand how to handle them."

"Better me than Harry." Pitch agreed and they all saw as the Nightmares put the Nightmare King into a deep sleep.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Epilogue**

~Isys


	7. Epilogue

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 800

* * *

"Talking"

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Wednesday, 25 December 2012

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry woke up Christmas morning tiredly. Pitch had reached some kind of agreement with Santa Claus so no nightmares would've go out last night. So, in a pout, Pitch spent the whole night taking it out on Harry's body. Not that Harry was complaining. He wasn't. He loved it.

Harry frowned as he entered the main room and raised an eyebrow at Jack, who raised his hands in the air, laughing.

"It wasn't me."

Harry turned again towards the Christmas tree and towards the presents under it. No way…

"Wait… we're on Santa's list? After all the Naughty we've done all year long?"

Jack just laughed and jumped head on unto the gifts, Harry joined. It was just so surreal…

 **–WSM–**

 ** _NSN's POV_**

Nicholas finally arrived home. He couldn't wait for a good night sleep.

"Vhat in…?" Nicholas gasped.

The whole place had been iced up and two icing statues were before his office, under them was the inscription _Santa's Naughty List Number 1 st and 2nd Record_. Nicholas laughed at the frozen monument of Harry and Jack playing with their new toys.

Jack had never managed to barge in… but Harry had ways to do it, which the two complete took profit of. Nicholas entered the office to find the two teenagers inside playing with their new toys and with their new sweaters on.

"Firzt and Zecond?" he asked, making the two turn and grin back. "You zhare the podium." He argued.

The boys stood from the floor and run towards him. Nicholas hugged them close to his chest. All tiredness of the gifts gifting, for so many children in a night all over the world, completely forgotten now that he had his two boys in his arms.

Harry had never taken Manny's proposal and every Guardian joined in on helping the teenager.

"Did you saw the snow in your workshop?"

"I did, the Yetiz are having a fit." Nicholas agreed. "You're groving ztronger, Jack."

Jack's chest grew like a peacock. Now that he was believed in, Jack was becoming stronger. Lot's stronger.

The boys returned to their toys on the floor and Nicholas didn't comment out the rather obvious limp that Harry had in his walking. Pitch had been furious when Nicholas had asked for no-nightmares time and had stormed off to his Lair… and, apparently, to Harry's arms.

They were a messed-up group. The Guardians were still learning to cooperate with the Bogeyman, but they didn't work to take him out of the children believes. Oh no… they made certain the children believe there was something in the dark. To remind them that if they weren't careful death was a possibility.

Nicholas sat by his desk and watched the two boys on the floor.

The Guardians had made a new vow, one where they protected even the ones that didn't believe any longer. To protect all the ones that needed and sometimes that included adults as well.

The Guardians could be guarding Under the Moon, but Harry – the Guardian of Children's Believe and Protector of Death – was a child of the Dark Side of the Moon. A Guardian of Darkness.

 **–WSM–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry arrived home to find Pitch by the Christmas tree that Santa had given them. The Bogeyman looked at Harry's Christmas ugly sweater with a raised eyebrow before he looked at the tree again.

"So, he gave you a gift?"

"Some toys for me and Jack to stop breaking his toys for the children." Harry agreed, approaching. Harry picked two gifts from under the tree and gave Pitch. "Yet, these two are yours."

Frowning, Pitch opened the first one. Harry took a relieved breath that it wasn't a sweater as well, only to see that it was a portrait to hang with Harry, Jack and Pitch. A family portrait. Pitch hang the portrait without commenting it out and the opened the next gift.

"That old man…"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Pitch's laugh and looked at the ring in the other's hand.

"What is it?"

"A toy…" Pitch replied with a wicked grin. "A sex toy."

Harry's eyes grew and looked at the ring, colour leaving all his face.

"And how does that work?"

Pitch stepped forward with a predatory look.

"Why don't we play a game?"

Harry shivered and not in fear. Bloody hell… sex toys?

"Should I start running?"

"I'll give you the head start of one…" Harry fled because the moment Pitch said one he had already finished counting. Harry laughed when he was immersed in darkness and taken to the bed. This was love. "Beware of the Bogeyman."

Harry closed his eyes and accepted the kiss, only to gasp when Pitch set the ring in place. He would so make Santa pay for this later…

 **The End!**

* * *

That's it, Folks!

This fic was inspired by Wrong Side Of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch (music)

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
